User talk:Silversong123
You're walking around the Lake and notice a large patch of lushes grass right beside the Lake. You find it beautiful and decide to rest for a while, and take a nap. Suddenly, a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes approaches you with three kits. Hello, there! Sorry to inturrupt your dozing, but me and my kits just came down here to rest a bit and watch the shore. I'm Silverfrost by the way, a PebbleClan queen." You are not scared to be in the presence of a respected warrior and queen and her kits, so you nod your head and give them space to rest. The four of you lay down to doze, when you hear a group of rouges in the distance. Careful! Don't be too loud or else the rouges will hear you! Don't be too abusive eaither; remember, there are kits trying to sleep. ---- Re: Bueno. =) Yo te ayudo en la escuela hoy. 12:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Silver, I might have just missed you. If not, Chat? 16:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Contests? Can we make contests? ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! Hi, Silver! Chat? 20:19, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Several P:I issues that need addressing This message has gone to both Silver and Mille. I propose a three way discussion here, sending each post to both the other users, so we all know, as the most active senior members what is actually going on. First. Sundrown contest. Yes, this had been adressed many times. But now is the time for it to close. For good. Next contest we will have to be a lot more organised. I think Loudsplash had the most votes. Now what? Do we just say 'Yey! You won!'? How about a prize? I don't know. Second. Non approved blanks. The most popular option on my blog poll was creating a separate page for this sole purpose. Personally, I don't see how this could work. It would take too much trouble for three users for the little amount of non approved blank charart that we actually get. The second most popular answer for the problem was one single blank for charart that did not fit with normal balnks. I am in favour of this option, but I think we need to wrap up what is happening here. Those are the two current main issues. If you think of others, then please spill. But I think that's it for now. :P 17:57, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Nightfern and I talked it over, Silver, and we've decided to give you Chat Mod rights and Rollback rights. You've done tons for the wiki, and this is our thanks. Use them well. =) 01:13, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Reason I have not been on I have been MEGA busy with school. And will try to be on as much as possible! Twi si acting CWAZAE! X3 ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 01:03, February 11, 2012 (UTC) This is the last time I am going to say this. Silver, you WERE NOT AN ASS OF A MENTOR. XD You were epic and you know it. *ruffles hair* XD 15:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes. -sings along- Yar aweshum and chu know it ^_^ Chat? ^_^ 19:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yay!!! Thank you. ;) She's gorgeous. Can you post her up for approval (since I can't; I quit the P:I)? 19:36, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure Sure, I can be your friend :P --Avalanchestrike 01:34, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Silversong. do you mine if you can make me two charcats? P.S. Love your siggie :P --Avalanchestrike 23:27, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Yes, I would like a siggie, too. Oh, here is the form for the four cats I want (I hope its not a bother) (I just ask for two right now). Name: Brackenshade Rank (Queen, Deputy, Prey Hunter, ext): Medicine cat Color (brown, white, auburn, ext): unusually spotted mottled brown tabby Markings (tortoiseshell, tabby, scars, ext): white chest, paws, under tail, underbelly and under-tail. Eyes (green, gray-blue, blue-green, ext): ice blue Extra Facts (Optional): N/A AND Name: Tornadostar Rank (Queen, Deputy, Prey Hunter, ext): Leader Color (brown, white, auburn, ext): white Markings (tortoiseshell, tabby, scars, ext): pale brown tabby (to look like me) Eyes (green, gray-blue, blue-green, ext): dark blue Extra Facts (Optional): N/A Thanks :P --Avalanchestrike 19:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. can I ask you for the other two charcats later or now? --Avalanchestrike 21:09, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks. --Avalanchestrike 21:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) OMG I love it :P. May I ask for the other two now? --[[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|''' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 21:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) 2000 EDITS PARTY :D Badurr =D *le cake and fireworks 22:26, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat I was there, I just forgot I had it on XD A star, a star,' dancing in the sky...' 00:07, February 19, 2012 (UTC) OK Ok. here are my final two Name: Spiderwillow Rank (Queen, Deputy, Prey Hunter, ext): Medicine cat Color (brown, white, auburn, ext): brown Markings (tortoiseshell, tabby, scars, ext): ginger patches Eyes (green, gray-blue, blue-green, ext): ice-green Extra Facts (Optional): N/A and Name: Blizzardstar Rank (Queen, Deputy, Prey Hunter, ext): Leader or queen Color (brown, white, auburn, ext): pure white Markings (tortoiseshell, tabby, scars, ext): a scar on her left eye Eyes (green, gray-blue, blue-green, ext): pale ice blue Extra Facts (Optional): If queen, here are the info for it (Brackenkit ~ looks like brackenshade, Jaykit ~ gray tabby, and Avalanchekit ~ looks like Tornadostar) Thanks. I do something in return. --[[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 00:13, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I think it looks good. It portrays water and stuff, so it's revelant. I like it. :3 Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 06:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I just love Spiderwillow's coloration and Blizzardstar looks great. --[[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 16:12, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I have an idea. Can I be the spellchecker in your stories? --[[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 16:17, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yay, thanks :P --[[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 16:20, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Chat Me and Glow are on. But Glow's being a bit weird.... 16:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Silver, you on? Chat? 15:35, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi From Your Apprentince Sorry i cant spell. Hi i got your message and we can begin. Could you make a siggie for me? Red to white and curly-cue please. Can it say: The blaze is near Vixy. Vixy can be blue. Thanks mentor, Vixenblaze I love my cats 15:57, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Love the siggie thanks :The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 17:47, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Rawr! I am a big scary spelling nazi and there is a typo in your sig. XD 16:55, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ... Don't think I don't still stalk WSW. You are pushing your luck with the Jem avatar. Blocked for three hours. LMFAO We will talk tomorrow, m'dear. 00:17, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hay Mentor! How are you doing? I have a '''LOAD ' of questions that i need to ask you ASAP. How can you become an admin? When is the best time to be on the wiki? How can I make the perfect charart? And i have more Silver. Thanks alot mentor for everything you have done so far, :The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 14:13, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks And.. Thank you Silver! I do have some more questions for later but try to get on chat so I can ask you them. And, can you help me resize blanks so I dont piss leopard off? Thanks and Also, can you make a charat for me? Vixenbalze Queen with Kits Me: Like my avatar green eyes Kit on head: Black With white paws blue eyes Kit with butt showing on back: Red with black tail tip and black paws Kit twards the tail white with black paws green eyes Also Vixenblaze Blackbreeze Mates Me: Regular Him: Black pelt, white paws and tailtip Thanks awesome mentor and I hope this is not too much for you. I know your busy. I'll use the pics in Rise of the Vixen {http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/Rise_of_the_Vixen_Series}:[[User:Vixenblaze|The Blaze is Near Vixy]] Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 13:42, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I can has contest entry? Let it be known that I hate this with a passion. I will never make a fifteen minute charart again T.T 14:46, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Um... Millie hasn't said anything about the mentor thing so i guess she hasn't been on for some time. So she hasn't started the mentor thing with me 16:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the no siggie. My laptop can be really annoying and delete it. 16:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Contest Here is snagclaw. He's not my best, but I worked hard on him. Who knew a simple brown cat with stripes on his tail could be so hard? :( Maybe it's just because I don't like the warrior blanks. anyway, if you couldn't tell, I finished him and I'm submitting him :)''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 11:28, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Rocky mc doodly Paw <3 <3333 omg the beautiful Rockpaw <3333 12:12, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Im a Pesky Kit I am sorry to ask, but I would love a new siggie like yours. Darkred to orange to white. Saying "The blaze is closer then you think... Vixy" Thanks, :The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 14:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Requests? Could I have 2 charat requests? #1 ~ a dark gray she-cat with black ears, paws, and tail. She also has green eyes; she's my oc character, Shadewhisker. #2 ~ a red she-cat the same color of red hair dye. She also has yellow eyes ~Whisker~ No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? 01:10, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Warrior and Apprentice ~Whisker~ No, don’t do it, don’t eat my face, DO NOT EAT MY-! You ate his face? 00:58, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Charart Contest Here is Hazelpaw. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 21:31, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Chica... Change your avatar and nicknames, please. 02:22, April 7, 2012 (UTC) You can keep everything EXCEPT the avatar and the nicknames. 18:34, April 7, 2012 (UTC) No. Call me, please. I need to talk to you ASAP. 19:15, April 7, 2012 (UTC) God, Carmen, quit ignoring me and change it. Now I'm getting pissed. It's not so much that it's the avatar; you don't listen to me. 23:35, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Information for writing Chasing Powers: Series 1 Book 1 General information: You have to manage your clan's own allegiances. Your cat will have a power. Prophecy: Five will come, bonded by loss. There is another prophecy, which you will find out in the fourth book. You decide when your clan finds out about the prophecy and your power. You get to pick your power and you don't have to tell me what it is. Two cats can have the same power. Requirements for writing book 1: All of the main characters must meet each other. Your character must have his or her warrior name near the end of the first book. Your character must have had some loss in his or her life. Long term requirements: Your character needs to have a litter or have a mate that has a litter at the end of the first series. All of the characters need to turn against each in the fourth book. Unless, you are Lionpaw or Sparkpaw and have become Quietpaw's mate. Restrictions: You character can not personally kill off your clan leader until he or she meets the rogue. You cat can be arrogant, but can not be completely evil until he or she meets the rogue. Your character can not find out their power in the first book. Your character will not find out his or her power until at least the second book. Sunpaw's personal restrictions: You character can fall in love with another one of the main characters, but they can not have kits together. You will write chapter three. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book Lionpaw's personal requirements and restrictions: Either Lionpaw or Sparkpaw need to fall in love with Quietpaw. If Lionpaw an Quietpaw become mates, they must have a litter at the end of the first series. You will write chapter four. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book Sparkpaw's personal requirements and restrictions. Either Lionpaw or Sparkpaw need to fall in love with Quietpaw. If Sparkpaw and Quietpaw become mates, they must have a litter at the end of the first series. You will write chapter five. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book Ivypaw's personal requirement and restrictions. You character can fall in love with another one of the main characters, but they can not have kits together You can have kits with the rogue. You will write chapter one. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book. Territory: FrogClan's territory is like ShadowClan's, TwigClan's is like SkyClan's, FishClan's is like RiverClan's, and SunsetClan's is like WindClan. FrogClan borders FishClan to the north. Above FrogClan is Starpine (Moonpool). To the bottom left of FrogClan is the gathering place. Darkboulder is what the leaders stand on. TwigClan borders FishClan and FrogClan to the left. SunsetClan borders FrogClan and FishClan to the right. Thunderpaths separate the clans from the Twolegplace that surrounds them. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 07:47, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Starpine FrogClan TwigClan SunsetClan Gathering place FishClan This is the general postitioning of each clan. At the bottom of the first message there is a description at where each clan is too, if you missed that. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 21:50, April 9, 2012 (UTC) N the map I made you, SunsetClan needs to be more to the right. On the right side of FishCkan and FrogClan. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 22:04, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Ahem Hey, Silver. Do me a favor. Change your sig and stuff. I don't know what you've got going on with Night, but the flat out disrespecting and mocking needs to stop. If you don't change it, I will, and lock it so only users like myself and Nightfern can edit it. Seriously. Enough already. You don't stop, I'll be stripping you of your rights. 00:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ^^^*pokes Skye's message* Do as the almighty Skye and Night say. SERIOUSLY. Not just because Skye and Night are almighty. Because of... it. Seen Night's blog lately? Yeah. Not pretty. O.O P.S What happened to Wolf's Rain? DX Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 06:27, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Thanks for the new siggie. Can I have the code to make it mine please? thanks so much, :The Blaze is Near Vixy Vixy Can Be Blue♥ 13:30, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Are you asking to make an allegiances for each book or the whole series, because the allegiance right now is for the whole series. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 00:04, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, it is your turn to write a chapter. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 00:37, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Siggie?? The code did not work silver. Can you try agion please?Vixenblaze I love my cats 13:51, April 12, 2012 (UTC) CONTEST. Death. XD 09:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Contest entry: Snagclaw This is Snagclaw for your contest. Enjoy!!!!｡◕‿◕｡ 21:32, April 14, 2012 (UTC) The really, really dumb ad Here it is... XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 01:04, April 15, 2012 (UTC)